


Searching

by DxTURA



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Aya uses She/Her pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Times have changed for Ayashii.Request for Miryx!
Relationships: Sig & Strange Klug (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dat's Election Fics 2020





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> "I racked my head around for this one, and had a semi-continuation of an idea I drafted prior in the end. <:3" - Dat

_This is a Golden Stag. This is a Peppered Moth_.  
  
If Aya had told anyone else in Primp that Sig was the talkative sort, they wouldn't believe her.  
  
Sig was always the type to stay exceeding silent in just about any scenario. He would comment about certain scenarios or add his say on the matter, but in comparison to all of his friends he actually spoke the _least_. He never really felt like he needed to add to conversations they had, and felt more like his presence with them all showed that he was pretty much okay with everything they planned on doing.  
  
Now, when it came to the boy and his _bug obsession_ , however, that was an entirely different story.  
  
They had taken a nice little trip to the library today after Aya had mentioned the place having a plethora of bug encyclopedias, but never having the time herself to check them out. And now, there they were—examining each and every page Sig had flipped through.  
  
He would point out how he liked the detail of butterfly wings, or how the stripes of the honeybee were always symmetrical. He liked the ladybugs the most, particularly because of how tiny and colorful they could be at the same time. And during this entire entomology session, all Aya did was stare with wide eyes and nod.  
  
_This is the Rosy Maple Moth. They're always pink and yellow. They're really tiny, too_.  
  
The pink reminded her of a dress she once wore. The yellow, a hat.  
  
_Do you have a favorite bug, Aya_?  
  
She did, but it had been so long that she didn't remember the name. If the name for it hadn’t changed; lots had happened in her slumber, after all.  
  
_Wah. You don't remember_?  
  
The redhead spirit shook her head. Even if she tried to rack her brain, it wouldn't happen. Not even by appearance or by size.  
  
_Hmm... ah! I have an idea, then! We'll go bug hunting together; Klug let you use his body for a day, right? Maybe you'll find a neat one then_!  
  
Them? Go out together? Was that really okay? Wouldn't Klug be upset? Didn't she have a time limit? Didn't Klug have things he needed to do?  
  
_You can just reassure him that you'll be with me. Isn't he still in the book_?  
  
Ah, right. Aya had almost forgotten about that.  
  
It wasn't a bad idea, she thought, but she was just... in shock. Wary. Rightfully concerned. She was sealed in a book out of some mean trick—it could easily happen again.  
  
And yet, Sig's suggestion was... warm. Unexpected, out of character, yet warm enough that she knew he meant it. That she knew he wouldn't mind her sticking around at all. He very much considered her close, it wasn't like those bullies from all those years ago.  
  
Aya did end up accepting, though she apologized in advance if she wasted his time by not being any good at it. Sig didn't mind, though. _Y_ _ou gotta start somewhere_. Sig was all the more willing to show her how to catch them, if need be.  
  
For Sig, he couldn't help but wonder: why would she consider herself a bother, if he wanted her around him in the first place?


End file.
